Extreme United Wrestling
Extreme United Wrestling (EUW) was an internet roleplay e-federation that was started in May 2005 as a result of its owner, Ash Matthews', (former e-wrestler of the ASCW) decision to make his own e-fed using wrestlers of the slowly failing All-Star Championship Wrestling (ASCW) and incorparating newcomers. This is one of the few federations that have lasted more than a few weeks or months because of a dedicated set of wrestlers and staff. EUW has been around for nearly three years and is currently looking for new talent to join the roster. Show Schedule EUW follows a weekly schedule for shows and a monthly one for PPVs. The have one show every Monday, Monday Night Suicide, or MNS. MNS was formerly known as Sunday Night Suicide (SNS) before the schedule changed. In addition to Monday Night Suicide, there is also EUW oVerdose, presented on Friday nights. These are usually aired before a PPV and are a segment-oriented show, with one or two matches. Segments included in EUW oVerdose are interviews, hype for MNS or PPVs and EUW Recall, where a classic EUW moment is relived. Pay Per Views take place on Sundays, usually the last of the month. Pay-Per-View Schedule Titles EUW also has five total titles. Until recently, EUW's titles were the EUW World Championship, the EUW X-Division Championship, the EUW Tag Team Championships. However, the EUW HardKore Title was recently reinstated alongside the newly-created EUW Television Title. For a while there were talks of reinstating the EUW Pure Title, but these plans have been reserved until the roster grows more. Originally there was an EUW Canadian Championship, which before was the EUW Origin Championship, a title instated by Matteo Bersanelli to bring the idea of "Extreme" back in to the EUW but when Jacob Urban beat Matteo for this championship, he changed it to the Canadian Championship, in honor of his heritage. Urban later wrestled Warrior to a draw in a Canadian Championship cage match, and it became the Co-Op Championship. This championship is now defunct, and often forgotten. There was also an additional championship, the California Championship, but that was just something Gabe Newell did because of his huge ego. Although, there has been matches fought over this championship, such as Re-Volt 2006 when Gabe Newell faced Christian Stephens who, at the time, had stolen the belt from him. This championship was defunct until Besieged 2006, at which Gabe Newell battled King Carter. On the line were both Newell's California Championship and King's Money in the Bank contract. King won the match and the California Title went defunct once more. Current Title Holders Roster (UNDER CONSTRUCTION!) Current * "Bloodlust" Billy Suicide * Cameron Mann * Chris Apollo * Christian Stephens * Cole Evolver * Deranged * Diabolik * Fallen One * Jake E Dangerously * Joey Sosa * King Carter *ESPIO * "The Hustler" Larry Wopat * Leo Merris * Lincoln Daggerson * Master DEDman * Matteo Bersenalli * Matt "The Man" Rodriguez * Meltdown (Former. Philip Storm) * Michael De' Archangel * Nitron * NYC Stellar * Warrior * Jones * Rory Haze * The Creep * "The Lost" Joe Dark * "The Revolutionary" Kinomortis * The Ringmaster * "The Rising Star" Gabe Newell * "The Russian Hitman" Markkus Kraijeck * "The Stand-Up Guy" Hugh Jazz Balls * "The Superstar" Jeff Mallory * Tom "The Eh" Roberts * Not on the list and know you should be? Add yourself here! Alumni * Jason Maverick * Matt Shield * Jessica Hem * Nick Fudge * Orge Lambart * Self Generator Christ * Skull * "The Sick 1" Trent Sickness See Also * EUW World Championship Category:Active federations Category:Federations